


The Best Medicine

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend told me that after my last drabble people were waiting for this one.  So, here you have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

Janet moaned as the General nipped her chest, the reverberations sending a shiver through the Jaffa above her, his hips twitching against her.

Daniel's hands moved around her, his fingers splaying across her stomach before moving up to cup her breasts for Jack, while he moved his hips and nipped at her neck.

Janet wanted to throw her head back, to cry out under the feeling of total and utter completeness, the fullness of it all.

Jack's rhythm faltered and Janet felt her hips tremble between him and Daniel.

All she could think was that this was the best medicine.


End file.
